


All My Love

by wooziwinks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Jealous Lee Jihoon | Woozi, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Shy Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Unrequited Love, but you dont need to know who he is for the purposes of this fic, don't worry!!, idolverse, mentions of ASTRO's Moonbin as Seungkwans friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooziwinks/pseuds/wooziwinks
Summary: All at once, Jihoon realizes that he is very much in love with Boo Seungkwan. The problem is that Seungkwan is about to confess his love to someone else. Is Jihoon allowed to miss something he never really had?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Seventeen Rare Pair Fest: 2 Rare 2 Pair





	All My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [LlamaCow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow) in the [SVTRarePairFest2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVTRarePairFest2) collection. 



> Just in case you don't know who Bumzu is, he is a producer who writes the music with Jihoon and is close with the group. He's like Woozi's mentor (and he has a short appearance in this fic)

**_Prologue: Simple_ **

It first started - well, probably several years ago. 

But it first really came to Jihoon’s attention when they were watching their latest appearance on Weekly Idol. 

The members didn’t always gather together to watch their tv spots: they rarely had time all together like that, and often preferred cringing at their performances in the safety and comfort of their beds, alone under the covers. But tonight it just so happened they were all in the dorm and eating dinner around the same time, and so when one of the members clicked on the tv and remembered that their latest episode was up, they threw it on and gathered together in the living room. 

Jihoon had only been half watching because he definitely fell into the category of preferring to cringe at himself alone, but when he heard the two jovial hosts turning their attention on him - the smaller him on the screen in the oversized shirt and oh, his hair was a bit of a mess on his forehead that day wasn’t it - he couldn’t help but peek up. 

The hosts were teasing Jihoon for the loving way he was looking at Seungkwan and everyone - both on the screen and in the room - was cracking up at the instant replay of his fond smile over and over again. 

Jihoon giggled too, he couldn’t help it when the members’ laughter was so contagious, but he thought the same thing he did at the time of recording, which was that he didn’t understand what was so funny: That was the way he _always_ looked at Seungkwan. 

“My goodness, I never realized you seriously look at me like that, hyung!”

Seungkwan flopped his head back against the base of the couch and clapped his hands onto his cheeks, sounding bashful though Jihoon couldn’t quite see his face from his vantage point up on the couch.

It made sense that at the time Seungkwan hadn’t seen the full extent of Jihoon’s soft expression from halfway across the recording studio but he seemed to be dissolving into a giggling mess now that he had, with Seokmin and Mingyu beside him on the rug taking turns to tug at his red ears and cup his red cheeks in their hands, laughing at his reaction. 

Jihoon watched the three of them squirming and giggling below him with an equally amused, fond smile, reaching down to pat gently at the youngest’s fluffy hair. 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I? I love watching you.”

He received a few giggles and glances from the members around him, the producer meeting them with his brows pulled together in mild confusion, still not getting the joke, and beside him, Jeonghan patted his knee. 

“You’re cute~”

Jihoon frowned up at the man. No, he thought, _Seungkwan_ was cute - what wasn't clicking here?

The episode picked up again - a game to earn some meat, undoubtedly - and everyone turned their attention back to the tv, the passing scene forgotten entirely as chaos broke out on the screen. 

But something about it stuck with Jihoon. He mulled the interaction over in his head until long after the episode had ended and the members began retreating to their rooms, chattering about their favorite parts. 

He was still thinking about it the next evening as he settled on the rug in his studio, watching as Bumzu set out takeout containers between them on the table before seating himself on the couch across from him. 

They chatted for a bit about the track they’d just mixed, giving it another listen as they stuffed their cheeks with rice, nodding with satisfaction at the song and deciding they’d submit it to the team tomorrow for review. With the weight of it off their shoulders the pair relaxed, Bumzu cracking open a bottle of soju to enjoy with the meal. 

“So, anything else on your mind lately? I know this album has kept you pretty busy.”

The older man commented with a kind smile down at Jihoon, snatching up a container of noodles and stirring them with his chopsticks. 

Jihoon pursed his lips down at his own container, organizing his thoughts as he popped a few more bites of pork in his mouth. 

He knew Bumzu was basically contractually obligated to check on him like this every once in a while, being the one he spent the most time with when he was holed up in the studio, but it was for that reason that Jihoon also considered the man his close friend, and a good confidant outside the group. 

Sometimes it was good to get an outside perspective on things and so Jihoon nodded, swallowing his mouthful and taking a swig of his cola. 

“Yeah, there is something, actually.”

“Oh? What’s up?”

The older man responded, leaning forward to pour more of his soju into his glass and take a sip. 

“I’m in love with Seungkwan.”

Jihoon watched as his friend sputtered on his drink, setting down the glass on the table again before dissolving into a coughing fit. When he emerged on the other side of it, his expression was bewildered. 

_“In love?_ With _Seungkwan?”_

“Well, yeah.”

The younger man pursed his lips up at his friend, unimpressed by his reaction. It reminded him of the looks the members had given yesterday, as if it was such a surprise that Jihoon found the youngest vocalist so charming and cute. Frankly, he didn’t understand how _more_ people weren’t in love with Seungkwan. 

Bumzu scratched at the side of his nose, clearly trying to recover from the scene he’d just made now that he could see how serious Jihoon was being, though he pulled his eyebrows together as he scrutinized the man. 

“Are you sure you don’t mean you have a _crush_ on him…?”

Jihoon shook his head with a sigh. He’d asked himself the same question but, 

“I think that ship sailed a long time ago.”

The older man nodded slowly in thought, sliding down onto the rug so they could sit more properly across from each other at the table. 

“Okay so… You’ve felt this way a long time?”

Jihoon shrugged, picking at his rice with his chopsticks again as he thought about it. 

“Well, I just realized recently that that’s how I feel. But yeah, it probably has been going on for a long time...”

Bumzu watched his friend nudging shyly at his food, expression falling somewhere between a frown and fondness. 

“Sorry but this feels a bit sudden coming from you, I mean for someone who writes a lot of love songs I’ve never heard you mention anything about liking or dating someone before…?”

Not that he hadn’t wanted to ask, but he respected Jihoon’s privacy. 

The younger man sighed again, finally shoving a few more bites of food into his mouth as he answered, 

“I never was really into that stuff, I mean, maybe I’m just too busy for it anyways, but… I do like the _idea_ of love, like in the movies, the concept of finding someone you really care about…”

He lowered his hand clutching his chopsticks down onto the table as he stared off into space, trying to work through the tangled thoughts that had been twisting through his mind as of late. 

“I - think that’s how I feel about Seungkwan. I just… I feel really good when I’m around him. I don’t think there’s anything he could ask of me that I wouldn’t do, if it would make him happy.”

Bumzu searched his friend’s face as he spoke, eyeing the soft smile just beginning to form at the corners of his mouth, and the distant look in his eye. Finally he pursed his lips, feeling a little in over his head on this one, but recognizing that there was a high possibility he was the first person Jihoon had confided in about this, meaning he had to handle the situation gently. 

“Okay, so, maybe you’re in love with Seungkwan. That’s a possibility. But can I offer you some advice?”

Jihoon lifted his gaze to blink across at his friend, nodding eagerly, clearly open to guidance. Bumzu fixed the man with a frank look. 

“You’re coming in pretty hot with this, Jihoon, I think it would be best for you not to act too fast or else you’ll risk scaring Seungkwan off. Do you have any sense of whether he might like you back?”

Jihoon’s face fell slightly, clearly having not considered the possibility until this moment, and he hung his head, pressing his palms onto the tops of his thighs. 

“...No.”

“That’s okay!”

Bumzu held out a hand to and stop his friend from going down the thought spiral he was clearly diving into, hastily adding, 

“That’s why I’m saying you shouldn’t rush, that’s all. The trick to a good love confession is having a pretty good sense of what the other person will answer before you ask. You just need to feel out the situation a bit.”

Jihoon peeked across at his friend, voice quiet. 

“So… You _do_ think I should tell him?”

The older man softened as he peered at his friend, marveling at this side of Jihoon he’d never seen before. He reached over to grip the man encouragingly on the shoulder. 

“I think if you’re really in love, you definitely should tell him. In good time, of course, but… I do think there’s a good chance that he’ll be receptive to what you have to say.”

“You think he could love me back?”

Jihoon pursed his lips at his friend, who nibbled slightly at his bottom lip. 

_“Love_ is a little intense right out of the gate, Jihoon…”

“You’re right, he wouldn’t notice me like that...”

Jihoon sighed, looking unsure of himself. He had considered the likely possibility that he wasn’t on Seungkwan’s radar at all. But Bumzu shook his head. 

“Don’t discourage yourself until you get a better sense of the situation. You said yourself that you care about him, that you want to make him happy; Seungkwan will notice that.”

Jihoon nodded slowly, considering his friend’s words. He hadn’t known where to start with these intense feelings, suddenly impossible to ignore now that he was aware of them, but Bumzu at least had given him a good place to start. He would just have to poke around a bit to figure out what he meant to Seungkwan, so he could work towards telling him how he felt. 

  
  
  


**_Part One: Say Yes_ **

  
  


Jihoon ignored the attentive pair of eyes on him as he clicked through the program on his computer, rapidly layering tracks together and playing them back until he was satisfied that he had what he needed. All at once the tension melted out of his shoulders and he leaned back in his desk chair with a deep breath released out the nose, stretching out his arms above his head with a pleased groan. Then - a voice in his ears:

“How is it?”

Jihoon blinked his eyes open and leaned forward again to plant his chin in his hand on the desk, smiling lopsidedly at the pane of glass in front of him and the man behind it. 

It was - a little bit mean. Definitely immature. The kind of thing that should be left in the past, like tugging ponytails and flicking cheeks when you have a crush on someone. 

But in the moment before Seungkwan is told he’s done a good job, he’s - _really cute._

Eyes bright, plump lips set deliberately still though his jaw worked continuously, testing unspoken words, counting the seconds before he could ask again without sounding too eager - as if it wasn’t written all over his face already. 

Jihoon took another deep breath through his nose. _Seungkwan’s really cute._ He’d known it long before he’d realized it. After all, they’d been doing this act in the studio for a long while now - _years_ of teasing until his ears turned red, and Seungkwan’s did, too. 

Jihoon felt like such an idiot now. A lovesick one, at that. 

“Angelic, as expected.”

Jihoon tried to emphasize the _expected_ bit, keep some kind of professionalism about him, but Seungkwan lit up just the same, and Jihoon smiled stupidly into his hand. 

He always had liked the way the spell over the man would break at his words: just as quickly as Seungkwan had lit up, his expression was schooled again into a poised, slightly pleased pout of the lips as he set about gathering his many, many things - three different half empty water bottles? A hoodie _and_ a sweater? - littered throughout the studio. 

“Oh, _stop...”_

The man cooed before slinking out of the room to join Jihoon again, who swiveled in his desk chair to meet him.

“Well it’s true, isn’t it?”

Jihoon cocked his head to the side and lifted a brow up at the singer. After all, it wasn’t like Seungkwan really wanted him to stop, nor was he unaware of his own honey-sweet voice. So what was it that he actually wanted?

“You say that to everyone who comes in here.”

The younger man pouted down at Jihoon as he leaned against his desk. 

_Ah._

“I only say it to those who have earned it.”

Jihoon answered, eyeing Seungkwan on his desk and feeling distracted. His legs were crossed right in front of Jihoon’s face, close enough that his knee was just brushing against them from where the man was perched in his desk chair. 

In fact he was _very_ close, undeniably in Jihoon’s space, but not uncomfortably so, perhaps because he was standing and Jihoon was sitting, or, perhaps, because it was Seungkwan. He just fit nicely there. He hadn’t even knocked anything out of place. 

“Then how many people earned it today?”

Seungkwan tilted his head down at Jihoon, lips set in their most spectacular pout yet, and Jihoon straightened slightly in his seat. Should he give in to what Seungkwan wanted so quickly? Without any protest? But really, was there any question at all? 

Jihoon had to swallow once before he answered. 

“Today, I’ve only said it to you.”

It was what he had wanted to hear, but Seungkwan seemed to react with surprise anyway, blinking once, twice down at Jihoon until the slopes of his cheekbones began to turn pink.

“Sorry, am I interrupting?”

Jihoon started slightly, eyes flying to Seokmin where he was standing in the doorway of the studio, bright eyed and grinning between the pair of them in his _aren’t I cute please don’t be mad_ kind of way. 

“No, no, I was just heading out, he’s all yours!”

Seungkwan pushed off from the desk and gathered his things, crossing over to the door without sparing Jihoon a backwards glance. Jihoon knew, because he was watching for one. 

Seokmin set his bag down on the couch, then flashed Jihoon another sheepish smile. 

“Well I was just popping in to let you know I’m going to run and get a drink before we start recording, Jihoonie.”

“That’s fine.”

Jihoon cleared his throat, his voice not feeling like his own all of a sudden. He’d been nearly whispering with Seungkwan, though he hadn’t realized it until now. 

As Seokmin turned back to the door Seungkwan fell into step beside him, commenting on his way out, 

“I’ll join you, I could use a refresher…”

Jihoon held his breath until he heard the chattering pair disappear down the hall, then let it all out at once in a sigh. He dragged his hands several times through his hair, then clapped them twice on his cheeks for good measure. 

His mind wandered back to the advice that Bumzu had given him - that he should try to feel out how Seungkwan felt about him. But how could he possibly do that when he felt entirely out of his mind around the man? 

Maybe he could just blurt out that he loved Seungkwan and see what happened. Seungkwan was so good at handling things on the spot, he’d surely be able to navigate a situation like that. 

Jihoon shook his head. What was he saying? He didn’t want to be _a situation that needed handling_ to Seungkwan. He wanted… he just wanted… Well, Jihoon didn’t really know what he wanted. He just didn’t want to fuck this up. 

Jihoon stood and stretched again, shaking out the tension in his muscles with a little huff. This was just something he would have to worry about later - he _was_ in the middle of recording a song, after all, and Seokmin would undoubtedly pick up on it if he was distracted with him.

Jihoon shoved his feet into his slippers and shuffled out into the hall, deciding he could use a refresher from the vending machines, too. He made his way down to the end of the hall but just as he was about to round the corner, he overheard a familiar _aren’t I cute please don’t be mad_ voice coo, 

“You’re funny when you’re all lovesick like this, Kwannie~...”

“Shut up, it’s not like that!”

Jihoon froze in his tracks, registering all at once that Seungkwan and Seokmin were still at the vending machines. But what had been that bit about Seungkwan being _lovesick?!_

A third voice - Soonyoung, Jihoon realized, the dancer must have emerged from the practice room for a break from running choreo - piped up. 

“To be honest it’s _definitely_ like that, this is the hardest I’ve ever seen you crushing on someone, Seungkwannie.”

_Crushing?_ Seungkwan was _crushing on someone?_

Instinctively Jihoon pressed himself against the wall, making himself inconspicuous so he could listen in a little longer. 

Sure, this probably wasn’t what Bumzu had in mind when he’d encouraged Jihoon to find out how Seungkwan felt about him. But if he was being honest with himself, it was definitely a more effective method than anything Jihoon might’ve come up with instead. 

“Ugh, okay maybe you guys are right, I can’t go on like this… I don’t know what to do!”

Seungkwan groaned, and Jihoon could picture the man throwing his hands up dramatically.

“You should tell him how you feel, silly!”

Soonyoung responded, and Jihoon imagined the dancer rolling his eyes like his suggestion was the easiest thing in the world to do.

“But what if he doesn’t feel the same?”

“I’m sure he does, he flirts with you all the time, too.”

Jihoon straightened slightly at Seokmin’s words. So there was someone flirting with Seungkwan, who he also had a crush on?

Jihoon sucked in breath and held it. If that was the case… They couldn't be talking about him.

“To be honest I have no clue what you see in that guy Seungkwannie… Ow!”

Jihoon frowned. Despite what a nutcase he was, Soonyoung was a good judge of character: it was a bad sign if he didn’t approve of the guy Seungkwan liked. 

“Okay, you’re right. Well - Soonyoung, you’re an idiot, but Seokmin you’re right. I should just confess how I feel and get it over with before I lose my mind.”

Seungkwan’s signature determination had returned to the tone of his voice, and his friends cheered him on. 

“Yeah, that’s the spirit!”

“Just do it, that’s the motto!”

Jihoon smiled to himself, oddly charmed by the moment he wasn’t even supposed to be overhearing. Then Seungkwan declared:

“I’ll do it this Thursday, after I get lunch with Moonbin. Gosh, I have butterflies just thinking about it…”

Jihoon froze on the spot. 

_Moonbin?!_ Who the hell was _Moonbin!_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> don't worry if you don't know who Moonbin is I don't know who Moonbin is and neither does Jihoon we're all gonna figure this out together it'll be okay


End file.
